


The Number Never Forgotten

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [6]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Immortality, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Old Age, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: It’s Alec’s birthday, but his family seems more inclined to tease him about his age than actually celebrating.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tiny Bites of Malec [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	The Number Never Forgotten

“I swear to God, you people are  _ so  _ immature-“ Alec broke off when he realised that his words had no effect on his parabatai, who was laughing away merrily.

He and his family were sitting outdoors in Central Park, sprawled on the grass with a picnic laden in the middle. Alec and Magnus were sitting side by side, hands interlinked on top of the grass between them, with Alec shaking his head as he watched Jace, Simon, Isabelle and Clary laugh around. Rafael looked like he wanted to join them in making fun of Alec, but his spouse had already chided him for calling Alec an ‘old man’, so he sat silent. Max was there too, as were his children, and their children. Alec couldn’t help but marvel at how their family of six had slowly grown much larger, especially when you threw Isabelle and Jace’s kids into the mix.

Magnus laughed and leaned in, kissing Alec on the cheek. “Don’t mind them. You know how they get.”

It had all started when Clary jokingly asked him how old he was, since it was Alec’s birthday that day, and he had replied,

“ _ Sixty-nine _ .”

The words had the effect of a snowball rolling down a hill, ending with Alec becoming the scapegoat of the day. Jace had made several comments which drove the adults to cover their children’s ears lest they hear and their innocence get spoiled. Magnus had simply pursed his lips, suppressing a smile, and chose not to reply to those comments.

The laughter subdued for a moment, and then Simon muttered “sixty-nine” under his breath, followed by a snicker, and then the laughter rose again. This time, Max and Rafael joined in too, their significant others just giving them resigned smiles and shaking their heads.

Alec groaned and laid his head on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus laughed, one hand coming up to pat Alec’s grey locks.

“Someday you’re going to turn sixty-nine, too,” Alec said, raising his head and giving Jace the stink eye. “And then  _ I’ll  _ have the last laugh.”

“Well, I’m just glad this joke didn’t exist when  _ I  _ turned sixty-nine,” Magnus mused. 

“You still had to endure a four-hundred-and-twentieth birthday, though,” Clary put in with a grin, and Magnus sighed.

“And you’ll have a six-hundred-and-ninetieth birthday someday, too,” Isabelle added. Magnus shot her a smile, but Alec saw right through it and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. These days, Magnus didn’t like being reminded of his immortality when Alec was around. Especially not on Alec’s birthday.

“Well, for now, it’s Alec’s sixth-ninth birthday, and that’s what we’re going to celebrate!” Jace cheered, holding up the bottle of ginger root beer he was enjoying. Alec had to abstain from shooting his parabatai a grateful smile.

The topic changed, and as everyone else engaged in conversation, Alec leaned in to Magnus and asked, “You alright?”

“Never better,” Magnus said, shooting him a smile.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “I can tell when you’re lying, you know.”

Magnus shrugged. “Worth a try.”

Alec moved in closer to Magnus, wrapping his arm around Magnus’s waist. Magnus relaxed, and after a few moments, rested his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“Happy sixty-ninth birthday, love,” Magnus whispered in a voice so low only Alec could hear him. He didn’t have to look to know that Magnus sported a wry smile in his face.

Alec sighed. “I don’t know whether to thank you or tell you to shut up, my love.”


End file.
